digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Kimberly "Sonia" Thompson
is a fanfictional character in the Digi-Rangers series. Biography Pre-''MMDR'' Sonia, learned gymnastics at a young age, she becomes a master at age 5. She loves the art and meets Dan, Trini, Bradley and Jason. ''MMDR'' Sonia becomes the Pink Digi-Ranger, with Biyomon as her partner. Biyomon helped her adjust to the life of a Digi-Ranger. Sonia, really enjoys her partner being around, because she always has someone to talk to. "Dark Digi-Ranger" arc When Dan's twin brother Ian, came to town many thought they were the same person. The only real difference is voice and clothing. Sonia fell for Dan's twin, when she saw him for the first time. The fallowing day when Alexander and Rednaxela were bothering her, Ian comes to her defense. Sonia introduces herself, and he tells her his name. When Ian was mind controlled by Lilithmon, Sonia was worried about him and his sudden change in behavior. When the Silver Ranger didn't hit Sonia, and kill her when he had the chance, the Rangers find out the Silver Ranger has some connection to them. They Rangers send Sonia in to fight him. Sonia was the first one to find out who the Silver Ranger is, and she confronts him, and easily forgives him when he joins up. "Silver Candle" When Ian and the others found out about Ian's Digi-Armor's power being drained, Dan tried hard to save his powers, but he ran out of time and most of the Silver Power left Ian. When Seraphimon tells the Rangers that to save Gumdramon, Ian had to give his Crest to another Ranger, he give it to Sonia, giving her control of Gumdramon. Later Sonia finds a part of the park that Ian trains at, and they finally kiss. ''MMDH'' When Bagramon came he created a new world in-between the Earth and Digital World, called the DigiQuartz. The Digimon gained new powers, and the team began jobs as Digi-Rangers Hunters. They were given a new set of rules due to Bagramon's manipulation of the new world. "Sky-Blue Power" Sonia was the most happy about Ian's return to Tokyo, and she plans a huge party for him. But Bagramon attacks, and worse Seraphimon and Kokuwmon go missing! When the team finds out about the Sky-Blue Ranger, she was the one who hoped it was Ian the most. When the Sky-Blue Ranger shows his face, Sonia passes out. After she wakes up, she hugs Ian. "Rangers Exposed" Three new kids, Charlie Rock, Adam Parks and Mary Duncan coming from the neighboring city arrived in town, to compete in a competition, they win, and end up catching the eye of Bagaramon. Stingmon captures them, and later Ian, Sonia and Jason go to rescue them, but Jason gets injured, he takes off his helmet, but Charlie, Adam and Mary end up seeing who he is. The three are brought to the Digi-Center and swear never to tell who the Digi-Ranger really are. ''MMDN'' Sonia gains the power of Swanmon, and she becomes the Pink Ninja. Her relationship with Ian is as strong as ever. She feels bad when Mizuki can't be a Ninja like them. She write a letter to her, about how great friends they are and how she misses her. "A New type of Pink" arc Sonia's gymnastic carrier upped up, and she was discovered by a the principal of the best gymnastic school in the world. When she chooses to leave to pressure her gymnastics, she gives the Crest of Love to Kat. It was a tole on the other Rangers that she was leaving, primarily Ian. "Sky-Blue vs Pink" Sonia didn't appear in that episode, but was mentioned a lot in the episode, and the main source of the battle between Ian and Kat. ''DRZ'' Sonia was sent to get the Pink Zeo Sub-Diamond, in place of Kat. Sonia is sent to Tokyo, Japan circa 1880s. She meets some of her heritage, and finds her Zeo Sub-Diamond, where her great-great-great-great grandparents got married. Kat stepped down and allowed Sonia to be a Zeo Digi-Ranger, felling it would be best for everyone. Sonia became Zeo Digi-Ranger I Pink, more then happy to be back on the team. "King of the Machines" When Ian was mind controlled into thinking he was the King of the Machine Empire, Sonia manged to get him back to normal. He only asked her how she snapped him back to normal, but she didn't tell him. ''DRT'' Sonia ends up watching some orphans with Kenya, and she befriends Dustin James. She later becomes the Pink Turbo Digi-Ranger, and was rather shocked to see Dustin be a Ranger. Half-way through the show, Sonia passes her power down to her younger sister Cassie Thompson, and was proud to leave the Ranger life to be pursue her dreams of being in the Olympics. ''DRDT'' Sonia debuted late in the season, and Biyomon gained the power to become Deinonychumon. She became a gym teacher at the school, and surprisingly enough, it was Gumdramon who told Ian and the current Ranger team about her. Ian and Sonia finally get married and the other Rangers couldn't be more happy. ''DROO'' "Once A Digi-Ranger" When the Operation Overdrive Rangers lost their powers, Sonia was one of the returning Rangers. Differences Sonia is one of the few characters to have many differences from her Japanese counterpart. US Pilot and Japan Pilot *In the US Pilot she is a master of gymnastics, in the Japan Pilot she is still a rookie studying up. *In the US Pilot she had purple hair, in the Japan Pilot she had a yellow hair with a few purple highlights. *In the US Pilot she was really nervous about being a Ranger, in the Japan Pilot she's much more ready to be a Ranger. US and Japan differences *Her hair is brown in the US, and her hair is yellow in Japan. *In the US her side hobby is cheerleading, and in Japan her side hobby is surfing. Category:Fan Humans